dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Madarao
Madarao'D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 87 (マダラオ, ''Madarao) ''is a Third Exorcist, a human/Akuma hybrid, and former CROW and member of the Black Order. He is Tewaku's older brother and was the ''de facto leader of the Thirds, though recently he, Tewaku and Tokusa seem to have joined forces with the Noah Family. Appearance Madarao is a young man of medium height, with short, spiky hair besides a length that falls down over his face, and red eyes. He wears a band on his head with black feathers fixed to it along with two shoulder-length beads tipped with tasselsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 201, page 20. He has two dots on his forehead and distinctive markings around his eyes signifying his CROW membership. He wears all varieties of CROW uniform. Personality Madarao has a very cold, stoic nature similar to his other team members. He exhibits a strong sense of duty in all tasks and is not tolerant of failure or of interaction between assignments. He speaks briefly and only when spoken to by commanding officers. The other members of his team seem to look up to him. Personal Statistics History Madarao was an orphan wandering with his sister on the streets, after meeting Link, Tokusa, Kiredori and Koushi they formed a small group and begged at the churches togetherD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 26 - from where they had been collected by the Central and trained to become CROWD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27. He volunteered to take part in the Third Exorcist program in which he had been implanted with cells from Alma Karma, a Second Exorcist who has had Akuma cells successfully bonded to him. This makes him effectively half-human half-Akuma. Nothing more is known about him and his team besides they work for Central under Inspector Malcom C. Leverier. Plot Phantom Thief G arc Madarao and his sister Tewaku are first seen during escorting Reever Wenhamm to Paris, when four Skulls used their combined magic to create a barrier around Timothy’s orphanage to prevent anyone besides Akuma from entering the building during the battle. While the science department discovered and attempted to penetrate the barrier themselves, Tewaku, who is posing along with her brother as guards for section leader Reever of the science department, comments to Madarao that something is not right with the building. Madarao later strolls up to the door of the orphanage, even as the scientists continue to try to penetrate the barrier, and commands it to open, creating a doorway in the barrier, shocking everyone, including the watching skulls. Madarao proceeds to attack the level 3 breaking through Howard Link's own barrier, sending the Akuma flying with his own spell and then activating his Akuma powers and devouring the level 3 with no difficultly. Howard Link is left shocked, both by the presence of the CROW member and the incredible power displayed that he had no idea a member of CROW possessed. Artificial Exorcists arc Back at headquarters, the mystery around Madarao and his fellow CROW members is revealed when orders arrive from the pope and the Vatican that the Third Exorcists will be stationed at the Black Order Headquarters from now on, to assist the Exorcists in their war against the Akuma. Madarao and Tokusa later appear to help Allen Walker fight off a host of Akuma in the Middle East, only to be driven off in turn by the arrival of the Noah, who have began their true assault on the Black Order. After Tokusa is gravely wounded by Tyki Mikk, he begs Madarao to devour him so he may live on in future generations of Third Exorcists. However, before Madarao can do so, they are ambushed again by the Noah, who separates them. Madarao is later revealed to be being taken care of by Mercym, the Noah of Mercy. When Alma Karma turns into an Akuma, Madarao and the other four members of CROW begin to manifest into monsters. Mercym states that "it has begun", watching as Madarao is struggling with his manifestation. Just before Noah clan flees through Earl's gate Madarao is seen as he is hangs unconscious in Mercym's grasp.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 201, pages 18-18 Seeds of Destruction arc Madarao later appears as he, along side with his sister Tewaku and Tokusa, helps Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot to break into Black Order prison where Allen Walker's being held.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04 In the anime, he and Tokusa kill several CROWs who noticed Tewaku, while Tewaku notes that they should be ready to go.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 11 Soon afterwards, he and Tewaku led the Exorcists in pursuit of Allen right into the trap where they are attacked by an Akuma army. Due to this, the Thirds managed to surround the Exorcists in one place, using the Flame Wings to form a flaming pentagram on the ground. After the Exorcists fight back the first wave of Akuma, Tokusa is reunited with the other Thirds once more, and together they hold off the Exorcists with the spells and absorb their attacks with the Akuma arms, before the next reinforcement of Akuma arrives. Madarao personally engages in the hand-to-hand combat with General Winters Socalo.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Powers and Abilities '''Altered Akuma Arm: As a Third Exorcist, Madarao is able to turn parts of his body into Akuma appendages and consume Akuma, an ability called Primordial Well'''D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 181, Page 183. He is also shown to be capable of utilizing his Akuma cells to pass through Skull barriers, where members of the Science Division were unable to think of a way to perform that very task.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 181, Page 176 In the anime, after siding with the Earl, Madarao gained several new abilities of his arm, including the absorption of the human bodies, as well as the Innocence-based attacks. '''CROW abilities and skills: Being a former member of CROW, Madarao is fully adept at using all CROW weapons and spells. Major Battles * Madarao VS Level 3 Akuma * Madarao and Tokusa VS level 3 Akumas * Madarao, Allen Walker and Tokusa VS Tyki Mikk, Mercym and Sheril Kamelot * Madarao VS Mercym * Madarao, Tewaku, Tokusa, Level 2, 3 and Giant Akumas VS Exorcists and CROWs * Madarao VS Winters Socalo References Navigation de:Madarao es:Madarao Category:Black Order Member Category:Third Exorcist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:German Characters